Translated story: Facing the Storm
by My Grey Field
Summary: From SpicedGold. I don't own anything. Elsa đang cố gắng điều chỉnh lại cuộc sống sau khi Mùa Đông Vĩnh Cửu tan đi: Làm Nữ hoàng, làm quen với em mình, làm chủ sức mạnh của mình. Nhưng rồi một điều đe dọa đến sự an toàn của Arendelle, và Elsa cần tìm ra một con đường để bảo vệ vương quốc và mọi thứ cô yêu thương.


Lúc đó là giữa mùa đông ở Arendelle.

Có một trận bão tuyết đã hoành hành hai ngày nay, những cơn gió to gào thét bên ngoài lâu đài, và tuyết thì va đập vào những cửa sổ đóng kín. Bầu trời thì luôn tối đen, và thật khó để nói đó là ngày hay đêm.

Anna đã ở yên trong nhà cả hai ngày, khổ sở chịu đựng cơn bão, vì Kristoff vẫn ở ngoài kia. Anh đã đi đến ngọn núi phía Bắc từ trước khi cơn bão bắt đầu, và anh vẫn chưa về. Cô có một niềm tin tuyệt đối rằng anh an toàn, hẳn đang vui vầy đâu đó với Sven, cùng hát những bản nhạc song ca. Nhưng cho đến khi cô được thấy anh, an toàn và tráng kiện,thì cô sẽ còn lo lắng.

Cô cũng còn lo lắng về Elsa.

Vào ngày đầu tiên của cơn bão,Nữ hoàng Tuyết đã hơi tái mặt, ném những ánh nhìn lo ngại ra ngoài cửa sổ. Cô khựng lại, thường xuyên, để nhìn chăm chăm lên bầu trời và đan những ngón tay vào nhau cả ngày. Cô đã không đến ăn tối hôm đó, cũng như vào bữa sáng hôm sau.

Hiện giờ, bầu trời đang tối lại và bóng đêm rõ ràng đang đến vào cái ngày thứ hai đó. Anna tự tách mình khỏi cửa sổ, lo lắng cắn môi dưới.Nếu cô không thể gặp Kristoff, cô ít nhất cũng có thể gặp Elsa.

Dù rằng, trong vài tháng sau lễ đăng quang của cô, Elsa chưa một lần nói 'đi đi' với một tiếng gõ cửa, Anna vẫn ngập ngừng một lúc, tay giơ lên. Rồi cô nuốt nước bọt, và gõ một cách quả quyết lên cửa.

Cô không chắc nó có liên quan hay không, nhưng ngọn gió bên ngoài gào lớn hơn một thoáng. Anna áp tai vào cửa, cố gắng lắng nghe xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra bên trong. Chỉ có im lặng.

Anna gõ lần nữa, lần này quả quyết hơn, và gọi một cách không chắc chắn,''Elsa? Em đây. Chị có trong đó không?''

Lại im lặng.

Anna đặt tay lên nắm cửa, từ từ nhấn nó xuống. Cô cảnh giác ngó vào phòng Elsa. Tấm rèm được kéo ra, cơn bão hiện hữu bên ngoài cửa sổ, và có một khối tròn nhỏ cỡ Elsa trên giường, rõ ràng đang ôm chặt cái chăn vào lòng.

Anna bước thêm vài bước vào phòng."Elsa? Chị còn thức không?"

Sao chị ấy lại ngủ? Sự thiếu câu trả lời thật đáng ngại, và Anna nhón chân đi quanh giường để xem Elsa. Cô có thể thấy một chút trán và mái tóc vàng kim, nhưng phần còn lại của chị cô thì rõ ràng đang ẩn dưới lớp vải.

Anna khẽ kéo lớp chăn xuống, và Elsa suýt thì bật khỏi da mình. Nữ hoàng nhảy sang một bên, rõ ràng bị bất ngờ, hai con mắt xanh mở to. Rồi cô thấy Anna, với một bên lông mày nhướn lên, rõ ràng đang tự hỏi cái gì làm chị mình nhảy dựng lên thế.

Elsa hít thở vài hơi thật sâu.

"Này," Anna nói. "Em đã đánh thức chị à? Em đã thắc mắc chị ở đâu, vì không ai thấy chị vài ngày nay, và, em hơi chán, ý em là, em không thể ra ngoài hay làm gì và chị có ổn không?"

Elsa nhìn chằm chằm một cách trống rỗng, có vẻ vào hư vô, và không nhúc nhích gì trong suốt lời giải thích vụn vặt của Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna bật ngón tay, cuối cùng cũng bắt được sự chú ý của chị cô.

Elsa nhìn lên cô, mắt trông hơi dại và mất phương hướng."Gì?"

"Chị ổn không? Chị trông hơi… Em không biết nữa, phê thuốc. Chị có bị ốm không? Hay vẫn ngái ngủ?"

Elsa co đầu gối lên ngực và vòng tay qua chúng. Cô tì cằm lên đầu gối, và mắt cô lại lạc về phía cửa sổ. Bầu trời đang tối thêm, và gió tuyết vẫn không dịu đi. Cô không trả lời.

Anna giậm chân một cách thiếu kiên nhẫn. "Elsa!"

Một lần nữa, Elsa giật mình như thể bị bất ngờ, và hướng ánh nhìn từ cửa sổ về phía cô em. "Anna?"

"Em đã ở đây gần năm phút rồi, chị ổn không? Vì chị hành động như thể vẫn ngái ngủ. Và chị trông hơi ngái ngủ thật. Còn tái nữa." Anna sẽ còn tiếp tục nói nhưng Elsa cắt ngang.

"Chị ổn." Cô hơi vặn vẹo, như thể đang cố gắng trở nên thoải mái.

Anna đợi phần còn lại của lời giải thích.

Elsa không cung cấp lời nào.

"Em biết chị chưa ăn tối, chị đói không? Chúng ta có thể đi và…"

"Không."

Anna dừng nói. Giọng Elsa đã trở nên cứng cỏi. Anna hơi nhăn mặt

"Chị.Không Thể.Đi.Đâu.Hết." Elsa dịch chuyển lần nữa, rõ ràng đang cố gắng thoát khỏi một nỗi phiền muộn vô hình.

Anna có một cảm giác phiền phức như đang bị ảo giác."Ý chị là sao… Chị có thể đi bất kì đâu. Elsa, chị không cần ở yên đây, chúng ta có thể…"

"Không," lần này quả quyết hơn, và Elsa đưa hai con mắt băng giá nhìn Anna."Đừng thúc ép chuyện này, Anna."

Anna hơi xụ xuống."Chị ít nhất có thể nói cho em biết tại sao không?"

Có một quãng ngưng dài, mà trong đó Anna cố gắng đứng yên, và Elsa động đậy lần nữa, rồi ôm đôi chân mình chặt hơn, cố gắng giữ mình yên. Cuối cùng, Nữ hoàng thở dài. "Chị không thể đi đâu khi cơn bão này còn hoành hành."

"Mọi người cũng thế, đó là tại sao tòa lâu đài bị khóa hai ngày nay."

"Không," Elsa nhắm mắt lại. "Chị không thể rời khỏi phòng. Sức mạnh của chị, chị không thể… chỉ là…" Cô khép chặt tay hơn, cuộn lại vào trong mình hơn.

"Nhưng chị đã làm chủ được nó rồi," Anna hớn hở nói. "Chúng ta có thể ăn sô cô la và…"

"Làm ơn rời khỏi đây, Anna."

"Đợi đã, cái gì?" Anna há hốc miệng. "Không, em không muốn. Chị đã làm chủ được nó, em biết chị đã."

"Không phải _chị_!" Elsa bất thình lình kêu, và cơn bão bên ngoài dịu lại một thoáng, rồi lại thế. Điều đó không làm Elsa nghe có vẻ thuyết phục. Cô lườm cái cửa sổ, rồi phát ra một tiếng thở dài thua cuộc. "Khi nó như thế này, bão bùng và mất kiểm soát, bên trong chị cũng cảm thấy thế. Mọi thứ đều thấy khác, và chị không biết sức mạnh của chị có làm theo ý chị không. Làm ơn đi, Anna, làm ơn để chị một mình một lúc. Chỉ đến khi cơn bão dừng thôi."

Anna lùi lại một bước nhỏ. ''Ồ. Được thôi. Em hiểu. Ừm, chị có muốn em lấy gì cho không? Chị chưa ăn gì từ hôm qua."

Nhưng Elsa lại lắc đầu. "Không, chị ổn."

"Vậy em sẽ để chị yên." Anna nói không chắc chắn. Cô đung đưa từ trước ra sau trên ngón chân mình, giằng xé giữa việc ở lại để xoa dịu chị mình (và vì cô chán và cô đơn và lo lắng về Kristoff) và việc rời đi vì lần cuối cô thúc ép sự bình tĩnh của chị mình đã không kết thúc tốt đẹp. (Thành phố đóng băng, trái tim đóng băng, mấy thứ ngu ngốc kiểu đó)

Elsa lại đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, mắt cô hơi long lanh.

Anna coi đó là một dấu hiệu để rời đi, và cẩn thận lẻn ra khỏi phòng, kéo cửa đóng lại phía sau. Cô dựa đầu mình lên cửa gỗ một lúc, thắc mắc nên làm gì tiếp.

* * *

Gió gào thét, tòa lâu đài như đang lắc lư.

Elsa lại tự vùi mình vào chăn, cánh tay ôm bụng, và cuộn thành một quả bóng trong một nỗ lực vô ích để chặn cơn bão bên ngoài và chặn cơn bão bên trong.

Giữa mùa đông luôn luôn khó khăn. Mấy năm trước, Elsa chỉ đoán là mình bị ốm, vì bên trong cô nổi sóng cùng lúc với cơn gió bên ngoài, và có rất nhiều người cũng ốm vào thời gian này trong năm. Cô chưa kết nối sức mạnh của cô với thời tiết bên ngoài.

Cho đến năm nay, tất nhiên.

Manh mối đầu tiên của cô là khi Arendelle chịu cơn bão đầu tiên vào mùa hè. Cô đã đánh dấu cái đó là do sự phấn khích (không phải loại tốt) khi băng qua cái vịnh đóng băng. Cô đã nghĩ cái cảm giác nhộn nhạo trong dạ dày là từ việc cuối cùng cũng được tự do. Cô đã đoán cái lốc xoáy trong dạ dày là sự hăng hái từ việc tự mình xây một tòa lâu đài.

Rồi Anna đến, và cơn bão nhỏ tiếp theo đã tạo ra một cảm giác tương tự bên trong cô. Cảm giác như một cơn bão tuyết đang hoành hành ở giữa cô, và tuyết đang bao trùm lên phổi cô. Một lần nữa, cô đã xem như mình hơi phấn khích quá, đến mức đóng băng tim Anna.

Và lần thứ ba (trong một thời gian rất ngắn, khi nhìn lại, cô ngạc nhiên rằng cô đã không ngất xỉu vì càm giác đó. Thì, cô nghĩ cô đã ngất xỉu, nhưng vì cái đèn chùm khổng lồ rơi, chứ không phải vì bên trong cô đang như một trận cuồng phong) cô đã bị áp đảo đến mức nó như thể một cảm giác hoàn toàn bình thường: một cơn buồn nôn phát ốm đã ló ra và xoáy cùng lúc với không khí và tuyết xung quanh cô, và đâm những nỗi sợ băng giá vào tim cô.

Và nó đã dừng lại, rất đột ngột, khi Hans nói với cô rằng Anna đã chết. Kể từ đó, kể từ cái lúc _hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng_ đó, cái cảm giác đó đã không trở lại.

Cho đến lúc này. Elsa hơi rên rỉ trong pháo đài chăn của cô, ước gì nó sẽ dừng lại. Cơn bão bên ngoài và cơn bão bên trong đang trong một trận chiến xem ai khỏe nhất. Elsa nuốt một cách khó khăn, cố gắng chặn cái cảm giác đó.

_Kiềm chế, đừng cảm nhận. Đừng cảm nhận. __**Đừng cảm nhận.**_ Nó không hiệu quả, cô có thể cảm thấy mọi thứ. Gió buốt xoáy trong phổi cô, cuồng phong sống trong dạ dày cô, băng nặng nề đóng khắp những chỗ khác ở bên trong cô, và tất cả những thứ đó đều dậy sóng.

Elsa khá chắc rằng cô sẽ nôn ra tuyết nếu cơn bão tệ hơn.

Và cô đã chống chọi nỗi nhọc này hai ngày nay. Hai ngày nằm trên giường, cố gắng không cử động vì điều đó làm nó tệ hơn, cố gắng giả vờ như cơn bão không ở đó. Nhưng nó có, và nó là một phần của cô, và cô sẽ bị ốm, phải không nhỉ, vì cô chưa từng cảm thấy tệ thế này trước đây và, _chúa ơi_, vì cô thực ra đang kìm hãm sức mạnh của mình và cô đang làm nó tệ hơn và nó không thể tệ hơn được nữa, phải không nhỉ, vì…

Chuỗi câu dông dài yên lặng của Elsa bị cắt ngang bởi một tiếng gõ cửa khác.

"Lại là em đây," cô nghe thấy giọng Anna. "Em biết em chỉ mới đi, như là, vài tiếng trước, nhưng chẳng có gì để làm cả và em vào được không?"

Câu trả lời của Elsa là một tiếng rên, bị nghẽn trong gối.

Anna, ban phước cho sự thiếu hụt kĩ năng mềm của mình, đi vào, đóng cửa và khẽ bước đến bên cạnh Elsa. "Chị trông tệ quá. Liệu nó có giúp được gì không nếu em kéo rèm lại để chị không nhìn thấy cơn bão?"

_Liệu nó có giúp được gì không nếu chị bắn băng vào đầu em để em không làm phiền chị khi chị đang cố gắng chịu đựng cơn đau trong an lành?_

Anna kéo rèm lại mà không cần câu trả lời, rồi nhanh chóng trượt vào giường đến bên cạnh Elsa.

Nữ hoàng Tuyết suýt thì có một cơn đau tim khi cô cảm thấy Anna trườn đến bên cô, nhưng cái gối đã bịt tiếng kêu không đàng hoàng của cô lại.

"Chị đang run kìa," Anna quan sát, đặt mình xuống đâu lưng với Elsa.

Thứ duy nhất đi qua tâm trí cô giờ là _đừng chạm vào chị, làm ơn, chị sẽ làm hại em mất, làm ơn, cứ đi đi…_

Anna vòng tay quanh cô chị run rẩy của mình, mặc kệ chuyện cô suýt co quắp lại vì sự tiếp xúc. "Em sẽ ở lại đây tối nay, nếu chị cần."

Elsa lắc đầu, nhưng Anna đã nhắm mắt lại nên không thể thấy điều đó. Cô nhận thức rất rõ cánh tay Anna ở xung quanh cô, và cô nắm chặt tay lại, sợ rằng ma thuật sẽ vuột ra khỏi chúng đêm nay và làm em mình tê cóng.

Nực cười thật… Elsa đang cảm thấy ít buồn nôn hơn. Hơi thở êm dịu của Anna trên cổ cô cho cô một thứ gì khác để nghĩ về. Cơn bão bên trong dịu đi, chỉ đủ để Elsa cũng nhắm mắt lại, và thư giãn một chút. Anna thật ấm ở sau cô, và hơi ấm cô ấy có vẻ đang làm tan chảy tuyết bên trong lòng cô.

Cô đã không ngủ ngon đêm đó, nhưng vẫn còn tốt hơn đêm cô có trước đó.


End file.
